Meet Me Halfway
by Pam Marks
Summary: I reccomend you read this with a box of tissues close by


**Disclaimer:** The power rangers are not mine they belong to a HUGE company somewhere in California.   
**Authors Note:** The song in this story in "Meet Me Halfway" By Kenny Loggins and I hope you have your tissue ready because this is a very sad story. To all the people that have read this before I changed some things and I changed the ending A LOT well ok so it's a completely different ending but anyway just read it. 

**Meet Me Halfway**

**

By: Pam Marks

**

Tommy Oliver hit the wall of his bedroom with his fist almost leaving a dent in it. He just had a fight with his best friend, which resulted in his best friend leaving in a mad rush. Tommy slid down the wall as tears began to come down his cheeks. His best friend, Jason had said some nasty things to him and Tommy had said some things that he shouldn't have also. Tommy closed his eyes as the fight they had earlier that night came back to him.  __

"So Jas. what do you want to do?" Tommy asked his best friend who was sitting next to him on the old brown sofa. Jason Scott was his best friend and like a brother to the new ranger. Tommy had asked him over to spend the night and Jason had agreed. Jason seemed distant though and Tommy was beginning to get somewhat worried. Finally, Tommy got an answer "I don't care." 

Tommy looked at his closet friend with concern, "Ok bro. give what is up with you?" Tommy wasn't prepared for the answer he received however. 

Jason glared at him "None of your business." 

Tommy was sat back by this they always told each other any thing and every thing. Tommy recovered "Funny Jas now come on give." 

Jason got up from his position on the couch quickly as he replied, "I'm serious. Has it ever occurred to you that I might have something personal on my mind that I don't want you to know about." Jason said this with such hate that it scared Tommy. 

Tommy told him as much "Jason you're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong with you maybe I can help." 

"For the last and final time nothing is wrong with me Oliver. Nothing except maybe you and your noisy personality." 

Tommy turned his head to look at Jason a mixture of hurt and anger swirling in his doe brown eyes as he replied "Sorry I didn't know I was such a bother. If I am such a pain then why do you put up with me?" 

"To be honest....I don't know. I don't know why I put up with you." Jason said anger quickly gaining control over all his senses. 'Why can't Tommy mind his own business?' He thought angrily to himself. 

Tommy got up from his position on the couch "I'm a pain, I think you have the roles reversed hear Jason. I'm not the pain, you are." 

Jason laughed mockingly as he replied and replied "Yeah right! Who is the one who is always having the problems? It's always Jason I am having nightmares or Jason why want Rita leave me alone. Have you ever stopped to think that I don't care?" 

Tommy looked at Jason anger filling him as he replied, "I'm sorry I thought you were my friend! I guess I thought wrong!" 

Jason replied his anger almost choking him "I wish I had never destroyed that sword, then Rita could have had you!" 

Tommy was taken aback by this but not for long as he screamed, "I wish you hadn't either! Then I could have killed you!" 

Jason smirked "Yeah right! Dream on!" 

Tommy exploded "I hate you Jason Lee Scott!! I never want to see or talk to you again! Maybe you'll get your wish! Maybe I will go back to Rita and kill you! I hope you die!" 

Jason calmly picked up his coat and his over night bag as he replied, "That can be arranged! I hate you to! I never wanted to be your friend! The only reason I am or was is because I felt sorry for you!" Then he went out the front door slamming it hard as he did and Tommy ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. 

Tommy opened his eyes and wiped the tears away and slowly got to his feet determined not to let Jason get to him like this. 

Jason leaned on his hand while driving into the night. 'Man I am so stupid! Why did I blow up at Tommy like that!?! It not his fault that my parents are getting a divorce.' Jason winced at that thought. Jason's parents had lowered the boom on him earlier that night, as he was getting ready to go to Tommy's house. Jason remembered all the fights they had recently but he always thought they loved each other anyway. Jason sighed as he pulled into a driveway and turned around and head back to Tommy's house. He was sorry for blowing up at him like that it was just he needed some one to blow up at and Tommy was the closet thing. 

'I'll just explain it to Tommy and hope that he will forgive me.' Jason lost in his thoughts didn't see the pick up truck headed right for him until it was too late. __

In a life time   
Made of memories   
I believe in destiny   
Every moment returns again in time   
When I've got the future on my mind   
Know that you'll be the only one

Tommy was sitting on his bed looking at his phone trying to decide wither or not to call Jason. Tommy's mind again turned to what happened earlier that night; he was on the verge of tears when the phone snapped him out of his thoughts. Tommy composed himself and hoping it would be Jason picked it up "Hello." 

Tommy was not met by the low voice of Jason but by the excited voice of Kimberly Hart his girl friend "Tommy?" Tommy knew it was bad at the sound of her tone and said worry lacing his voice "Kim what's wrong?" 

Kim in a hoarse voice replied, "Tommy it's Jason he's...he's...in the hospital. He was in car accident. A pick up driver... he was drunk and he was in the wrong lane and he hit Jason head on. Tommy... they say...he isn't going to live through...the night." By the end of the statement Kim was in tears and Tommy was stunned. 

Finally, Tommy got a grip on himself and his emotions and replied "Ok Kim I'll be there...um...give me...give me...five minutes." Tommy quickly hung up the phone and grabbed his coat from his desk chair and ran out of the house leaving a note for his parents so they wouldn't worry about him when they got home from there dinner party. 

Tommy arrived at the hospital ten minutes later and rushed in. He quickly found the floor Jason was on and used the elevator to get to the fifth floor, ICU. When he arrived he was met with Kim crying in a corner, Zack and Trini trying to comfort her, but they were almost in tears to. Billy sat alone staring into space and had a stunned expression on his features. Jason's dad was sitting trying to calm down Jason's mom who was crying and screaming. Tommy walked over to Trini and Zack and asked trying to keep his voice from cracking, "How is he?" Trini and Zack looked up at his voice as Trini replied, "He's not doing so good Tommy. He's in emergency surgery now they're replacing his hip. He has a lot of internal bleeding and they don't know where it is all coming from. He hit his head on the windshield and now they're saying that if he survives theirs a 99% change that he is going to have brain damage. Oh Tommy he's not going to make it is he?" 

After this statement Trini covered her mouth as tears started rolling down her cheeks with no sign of stopping. Tommy gathered her in his arms as he sat in a vacant chair next to her and whispered "Hey come on be strong. Be strong that's what Jason would say. He'll be fine. I know Jas he's strong. He has to live." Tommy wished he could believe his words but he didn't. 

_Meet me halfway across the sky   
Up wear the world belongs to only you and I   
Meet me halfway across the sky   
Make this a new beginning of another life_

An hour later Tommy was still holding the sobbing Trini as the doctor walked in they all looked up wanting to hear good news. The doctor looked down as he announced, "It doesn't look good folks. The new hip we gave him is taking well but there is just too much internal bleeding. I'm afraid that he won't live through the night. I'm sorry. The pick up driver that was brought in with him just passed on in surgery. I'm sorry we did every thing we could for Jason but now all we can do is make him comfortable. Would any one like to see him?" Kim was crying harder now and Zack had his hands full with her. Billy was in an even deeper daze and Trini was baling into his shoulder. 

All of the sudden Jason's mom cried out breaking the stunned silence "No!! My baby!!! OH GOD MY BABY!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!" Then she hit the floor crying hard. Jason's dad picked her up of the floor and held her tight in his arms tears falling from his eyes also. 

Tommy patted Billy on the shoulder and motioned for him to take Trini. When he did Tommy slowly stood his knees feeling like Jell-O and hesitantly said, "I want to see him." The young doctor looked up at him as he sadly said, "Follow me." 

The doctor led him to a room and stopped him before he entered "You can only have ten minutes." Tommy shook his head and entered the room. 

Tommy took a step back when he saw Jason lying on white sheets that matched his pale complexion lost in a jungle of tubes and wires. Tommy slowly walked over and sat on the hospital bad and squeezed Jason's hand. "Jas bro it's me Tommy. I'm so sorry. You can't die on me you hear me. Who will I tell all of my nightmares to? Who will I tell all my secrets to? Who will be my best friend?" Tommy said this tears coming to his eyes to quick to stop. 

"They said that you were headed west, you were headed to my house weren't you? You were heading back to my house and you...you got hit." Tommy took a deep breath and tried in vain to keep the tears back. 

"I'm sorry Jas. I love you I don't hate you. I could never hate you! I'm sorry for every thing I said. You're my best friend; you know things that Kim doesn't even know. Please don't go. Please don't die. I need you to tell me that you don't hate me. I need to know that you love me. Do you hear me? I need to know!!" 

Tommy knew deep in his heart that Jason was not going to make it through the night but how do you break something like that to your heart? Zordon had already taken the power away from Jason and Tommy thought everybody had given up on him but he hadn't. Jason was his best friend and he couldn't accept that he wasn't going to be there for him any more. Tommy looked at Jason tears felling his eyes, "Damn you! Why did you want to come back to my house! Why! Why couldn't you have just called me! Why do you have to be so stubborn!?!" Tommy looked down has he started to cry. 

"You can't leave me! Do you hear me! You can't leave me! I need you! You can't leave me like this!!!" As if defying Tommy's words the beep-beep of the heart monitor flat lined. Tommy looked up and began to shack Jason as he screamed "JASON!! NO!! HELP!! JASON PLEASE!!!! OH GOD!!!!! JASON DON'T LEAVE ME!!! JASON!!!" 

Right then a group of doctors rushed in and a big orderly pried Tommy off Jason. Tommy fought to get free of the strong arms that were holding him but couldn't. Tommy looked at Jason once more tears streaking down his face as he was being dragged out by the orderly and screamed "JASON PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!! I NEED YOU!! PLEASE!!" Tommy started to rant, scream, and cry for his best friend as the orderly carried him in to a hospital room and held him still on the bed as he injected him with a clear liquid and Tommy slowly fell into darkness. 

__

In a life time   
There is only love   
Reaching for the lonely one   
We are stronger when we are giving love   
When we put emotions on the line know we the are the timeless ones 

Tommy sat numbly on the porch swing in front of his house. He had not talked, ate, or slept since the night Jason had died. It had been two weeks and he was taking it the hardest of all of them. Kim had cried and ranted at the funeral but for the most part she was ok now. Zack, Billy, and Trini had spent the past week together talking about old times and remembering Jason. Jason's mom and dad were seeing a marriage councilor and had decided not to get a divorce. That tore Tommy up when he had heard that they had told Jason that they were getting a divorce right before he had left for his house on the night he had died. That was what was wrong with him and why he had blown up at him for seemingly no reason at all. 

The rangers had all gotten back into school but he had not. He had not been out of the house since it happened; he had even refused to attend the funeral. He did not want to accept that his friend was gone for good and would no longer be there for him so he retreated deep into himself and not come out. This had led to his parents calling Clear Lakes a well-known mental hospital in up state Oklahoma. 'They're sending me away.' Tommy numbly thought to himself as he slowly rocked himself on the swing. They were up in his room packing his cloths right at that very moment. Zordon had token his powers away that morning after trying in vein to get him to talk to him about what he was feeling. Tommy had not and Zordon had sadly taken the powers away. 

It was just as well he had not helped out in battle lately he just did not care anymore. He was the reason Jason was dead and all he wanted to do was die. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want anyone's pity, he didn't want to move on, he didn't want to let Jason go, he didn't want to accept that he was dead, he didn't want live life like he always had, he just wanted everyone to leave him alone and let him die. He deserved to die, he had killed his best friend, and now all he wanted to do was join him. A lone tear streaked down his face as his parents walked out onto the porch his suitcases thrown over their shoulders. 

__

Meet me halfway across the sky   
Up wear the world belongs to only you and I   
Meet halfway across the sky   
Make this a new beginning of another life 

Tommy looked up slowly to meet the sad eyes of his dad "Come on Tommy...lets go." 

Tommy didn't move and made no sign that he had even heard his dad's command. Sighing, his dad picked him up by one arm as his mom got the other and they led him to the car. They put him in the car and loaded his bags into the trunk. His parents sadly got in the front seat and slowly drove down there driveway and as his dad put the car in drive Tommy took one long look at his house and turned away as various scenes from all the times he had hung out with Jason there flashed before his eyes. 

As they drove past the youth center Tommy shut his eyes as the pain shot threw him once more as he sadly thought 'Goodbye guys.' 

Soon after he saw a sign that read 'You are now leaving Angel Grove...Come back soon!' Tommy weakly smiled as he laid back and crossed his arms as the dark clouds outside finally gave out and the rain started to pour down on the bleak winter land scape. 

__

Whoa   
Meet me halfway   
I'll meet you I'll meet you halfway   
Across sky   
Whoa   
Up wear the world belongs to only you and I   
Meet me halfway   
Meet me halfway across the sky   
Make this a new beginning of another life   
I'll meet you I'll meet you halfway across the sky 


End file.
